A Very Monchele New Year
by queenbee15
Summary: Monchele One-shot.


**Hope you enjoy my Monchele one-shot! Please review!**

****All mistakes are mine:)**

As Lea rounded the corner of New York City to her favorite deli she couldn't help but sigh and wish Cory was with her to share the beginning of a new year. Although they're romance was kept a secret to avoid more chaos of fans and paparazzi, her parents always knew there was something going on between the two. She knew Cory was busy in Sydney being tackled by millions of girls and being bombarded with questions of his too friendly connection with Lea Michele. She remembered telling Cory before he left to try his best not to give any hints that they were dating, and she knew that was going to be a challenge for him.

"Don't worry babe, I can do this. We've kept it a secret this long, they're bound to get tired of asking me", Cory said reassuringly, kissing her lips secretly and then boarding the plane.

There was a part of her that wanted to tell the world they were dating, sometimes she felt like she would just blurt it out during an interview. She was too smart to do that though, she was a professional, she knew how to keep her personal life, personal.

She finally made it to the little deli, walking in and smiling at all the people who seemed to recognize her and told the man that she would like her usual order. A couple of fans came up to her, giving compliments about how pretty or inspiring she was to them and she smiled saying 'thank you' and signing things for them. She always felt it was sweet when people called her beautiful or gorgeous, but nothing compared to the way Lea felt when Cory said those words. Her stomach would fill with butterflies and her face would turn rosy pink and he would look at her with those hazel eyes and she would instantly be hypnotized, never wanting to leave his gaze.

She shook her head, she needed to get Cory off her mind or she would just miss him even more. She tried to refrain from calling him as much as possible, not wanting to interrupt his time in Australia, and it seemed as though he was doing the same thing while she was in New York. She saw pictures of Cory on Twitter from fans who had met him in Sydney and she couldn't help but smile when she read the quotes from Cory, most of them involving her. She rolled her eyes and smiled, noticing that Cory wasn't doing so well on hiding their relationship.

After grabbing her coffee, she headed back to her apartment. She needed to find an outfit for the night, which she would be spending with her parents and her best friend, Jonathan Groff. Her family was very in to new years and knew they would be planning to wear something crazy and outrageous, for the luck of 2012. She planned to join her family's crazy traditions, but knew her mom had already picked out the outrageous attire for them. She picked out a simple dress and tights to wear underneath, but it seemed too 'Rachel Berry' and decided against it. After rummaging through tons of potential outfits she came across the dress she wore when her and Cory first kissed, a non-rehearsed, no film rolling, kiss.

"Ugh, where is everybody? Cory, I think we got here too early or maybe no one wants to eat with us", Lea said laughing, sitting in a chair at the private section of the restaurant.

Cory laughed at his friend, "Calm down Lee, they'll be here!". He lifted up his menu, "Oh look Lea, they have all kinds of grass you can eat", pointing to the vegetarian section of the menu.

"Oh, you're hilarious Cory", she said sarcastically, and then checked her phone, everyone was 10 minutes late. Where were they?

"Lea, I can see it in your eyes, stop worrying, its not like you have to be some where afterwards", Cory said touching her hand reassuringly.

"I can't help it, you know it bothers me when people aren't on time", she said looking at him.

Cory flashed her a friendly crooked smile, "You look really beautiful tonight", still holding her hand gently.

Usually when Cory said these things it was Finn Hudson talking, but right now he was being for real and she couldn't help but blush a little from his words.

Before she knew it or could reply with a simple 'thanks', his lips were attached to hers, sweetly crashing into her lips. She felt fireworks, as they passionately kissed for the first time without hearing the director yell "CUT!" afterwards. As they pulled away, both of their expressions were full of shock. The feeling was bittersweet, either they started something amazing or just ruined a perfectly good friendship. Before neither could reply, the rest of the Glee cast walked in apologizing for being so late.

Lea smiled reminiscing those moments that seemed to be so long ago. She decided that her dress that night was perfect and laid it out on her bed. She heard a knock on apartment door, not knowing who the visitor could be.

"Hey sexy", Jon Groff said before entering her apartment.

"Jon! Are you ready for tonight?", smiled, sitting on the couch beside him.

"Of course! You still going to be my new years kiss?", he winked playfully.

"Definitely", she said in a flirty tone and then laughed.

"Where's Cory?", Jon said, looking around.

"I'm sorry, what?", she couldn't believe what she was hearing, had Cory confirmed their dating and not tell her?

"Calm down princess, your mom told me while we were jogging this morning", Jon said placing some of her hair behind her eat.

"My mom cannot keep a secret for anything! I also find it weird that you jog with my mom", Lea laughed, "I was going to tell you anyway, he, um, he's in Australia to meet fans"

"And he's not here…with you?", Jon looked at her quizzically.

Lea shook her head, "He won't be back till next week", looking kind of sad.

"Well, if I was Cory, I would forget about all those fans and get my ass over to New York to see you before the year ended", he said leaning back on the couch.

Lea put on her wig and crazy glasses with her family members and Jon and walked to Central Park where they spent New Years. Lea had her arm linked with Jon's and was laughing uncontrollably at one of his jokes. She looked at her family, smiling, she knew they would make her feel better after not being able to share New Years with her amazing boyfriend. They had 5 minutes before the countdown til 2012 began and she kept joking with Jon about how her lips wanted his.

Her happiness started to slowly drop as she saw couples close together, holding each others hand and keeping each other warm under the cold weather condition. She felt a little sad that her first New Years Eve with Cory wasn't going to be spent together and her heart broke a little that he probably already spent an amazing New Years with all the Australian girls in Sydney. She sighed, knowing she should stop being so jealous and just to enjoy her favorite holiday, but she couldn't enjoy her favorite holiday without her favorite man. It just wasn't right.

She turned back to Jon, smiling as they heard people starting to countdown from 10 and they began to join in.

10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4!

Before Lea could count to three she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around.

2!

She saw Cory, who quickly leaned down and crashed his lips against hers, passionately kissing her.

1! Happy New Year!

They heard people scream, still with their lips attached, not caring who saw or who took a picture or what happened to them when everyone found out. All she cared about was him and now, and she couldn't imagine spending this moment with anyone else.

They finally pulled away and Cory gave her a crooked smile and said, "Happy New Year, Lea".


End file.
